


Get Back (to where you once belonged)

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s04e11 Turn Left, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the different lives Jack and Ianto might have led if not for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Back (to where you once belonged)

**Author's Note:**

> A tribute to Turn Left Dr. Who episode and based on an old Mad About You episode I vaguely remember. Mean to be short and sweet. I'm not going to explain the ending or what happened to everyone else, it just is.  
> Not Beta,all mistakes mine, characters not owned etcetera etcetera etcetera.....

Ianto looked at the Cardiff skyline as the sun was setting and the lights of the city were just starting to twinkle. There was a murmur in the background that he ignored. It wasn’t until his wife Ulrika a tall blonde Scandinavian touched his arm and asked him to join the celebration party. He kissed her ruby red lips and said in a moment then turned and looked back at the skyline deep in thought.

It was only a few years ago that Ianto had been working in a small coffee shop. Taking a risk he took out a loan with exorbitant interest and bought the owners out, hired a fledgling baker and began the ‘empire’ known all though the UK as Coffee Corner. A single shop and now he had over 30 shops and there was talk of international expansion, perhaps a merger with a Danish company and of course their products being distributed in shops around the country.

He should be happy, ecstatic even. Here he was an estate kid with only a GCSE who clears several million pounds in a year. He has a beautiful wife, two homes, one in the south of France the other on Druidstones road in Old St. Mellons (if only the fellas from 6th form and Bronwyn ‘I’m too good for the likes of you, estate trash’ could see him now.) There was the new Rolls Royce parked next to his convertible Bentley in garage, and his wife of two years, Ulrika a former high fashion model with beauty and brains.

And yet something was missing………………

Jack leaned back sighing contently and slightly panting as he came down his wife’s throat. Jack stroked her long tendrils and watched as she changed from a deep purple of arousal to her lighter blue. Cesbastion his husband who had the most gorgeous flippers and green skin one has ever seen brought him a drink and lounged by his side watching the show. Jack smiled his thanks as he looked around his home. He had three wives and several concubines, a few of which were still pleasuring his husbands. Jack lay back on the pillows, content. And why shouldn’t he be. He was the best time agent, able to plunder and ravish worlds at any given time. He was rich beyond measure and actually owned a rather large island in Pleasure X (the other 9 not having as nice weather). He was able to pick and choose his assignments at will so really what more could he ask for.

And yet……

A small beep from Jack’s VM alerted him that his target had finally surfaced in Sol 3, 21st century, in a place called Cardiff, UK. Kissing his husbands and wives goodbye Jack made for his transporter. Soon his target would be dead and Jack could resume relations with his partners and resuming what looked like to be a night of debauchery.

“I’m just going to step outside, I need some air.” Ianto smiled at his wife and quietly slipped out the door. The party was in full swing and he was sure he wouldn’t be missed. Most of the boring stuff was out of the way, now it was a matter of drinking the champagne and eating lobsters.

Ianto walked the streets, looking, watching. He didn’t know why he had become so anxious for his paced quickened and soon his feet were taking him towards Bute park.

Jack arrived on Sol 3 just in time to see his quarry stumble drunk from a shift change. Jack quickly took advantage of the situation and shot her dead. He strapped on a transporter and set the coordinates. She disappeared in a flash of light. Jack checked his VM and since it needed a charge decided to walk around this backwards time and place. He moved at ease along the waterfront, looking into shops as he passed by. Soon a feeling apprehension over came him. Jack started to walk faster and faster, he didn’t know where he was going, but he must get there!

Ianto was practically running into the park, his heart was pounding with fear so he ran faster until he was panting.

Jack was running, something instinctual was driving him on, his feet pounded the pavement, until it turned in a soft mulched path with grass and trees, the only light seeping between the limbs of trees. He was close he could feel it.

The two men ran towards each other and skidded to a stop a few feet from each other. Ianto found himself in Jack’s arms, clutching and holding on tight. Tears were in both their eyes. Jack pulled back and looked at Ianto so he could kiss his eyes, cheeks and lips.

Slowly the two men turned, arms around each other and walked towards the hub.

End…

 

 


End file.
